


Revenge is a dish best served cold

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU - muggles find wizarding world, Dark Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kingsley Shacklebolt Bashing, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing, THERE WON'T BE MORE, don't ask for more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: After the death of Voldemort, Harry is declared a Dark Lord.Hermione becomes Minister of Magic.Luna and Neville are imprisoned.Hermione forcibly shows muggles the wizarding world.Harry gets an idea for revenge.Muggles can be scary when led by a betrayed and powerful wizard.





	Revenge is a dish best served cold

Harry watched the corpse of Voldemort coldly and debated his course of action. He figured that the wizarding world would do one of three things; the first being the most unlikely, that they'll treat him like a normal person. But no, he probably would either be cheered as a hero or shunned as evil. He wasn't sure which one at all. However, what he wasn't expecting at all, was for Ron and Hermione to spit at his feet and yell in his face before stalking off, abandoning him forever. He also wasn't expecting Ginny to ask him to marry her. He declined. He didn't even see Ginny as a sister now Ron left him. Ginny responed by asking if he would come to Fred's funeral, at the very least - of course he was coming, what did they expect?

Ron was there.

Obviously.

But he didn't get a chance to stay for the funeral, before Ginny brutally slaughtered George in response to his refusal.

_George. _Half of the pair that saved him so many times, from the Dursley's, giving him the map, from Umbridge. They had always stood with him.

He would never trust a Weasley ever again.

_Never, ever._

Eyes burning, Harry strode away from the burnt mess that once was the Burrow. His anger was the flames that everyone fuelled year after year, evil, hero, evil, hero, evil, wizards had no common sense here, but Hermione was running for Minister of Magic, and he had to disappear.

He had had _enough._

_**DARK LORD HARRY POTTER!**_ bordered every wizarding newspaper.

Harry flipped his feet up in Grimmauld Place.

_**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM DISCOVERED FOLLOWER OF THE DARK LORD! **_were the headlines another day.

Harry calmly sipped his tea and made a note on the newspaper, hiding his fury.

_ **NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM EXECUTED!** _

Harry called Kreacher. He had a plan.

_ **LUNA LOVEGOOD ARRESTED, FOLLOWER OF THE DARK LORD?** _

Harry smirked, Kreacher bowed low and disappeared.

_ **LUNA LOVEGOOD SENTENCED TO LIFE IN AZKABAN!** _

Oh, the wizarding world would rue the day it went up against one Harry James Potter.

** _HERMIONE GRANGER MINISTER OF MAGIC!_ **

Harry waited.

** _GINERVA "GINNY" WEASLEY CHIEF WARLOCK!_ **

Oh, they were fools.

Werewolves, vampires, giants, trolls, and all the other beautiful creatures they had learned about were culled for good, never to be seen again. And nobody cared, they weren't wizards or witches, were they?

House elves were freed, whether they liked it or not, but nobody could find Kreacher - Fidelius Charms were the best.

Then Harry saw a headline that destroyed his calm facade.

** _RONALD WEASLEY FIRST WIZARDING KING!!!_ **

Harry was disgusted. Fine, if they wanted to show the muggles about wizards, Harry would do it his way.

Laws be damned.

May Death have mercy on his enemies, because Harry won't.

The Squib rebellion was quite a shock. Nobody expected the Squibs to get up, as one, and walk out of the Wizarding World, never to return.

Less than a year later, on the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, muggles pledged their war on wizardkind.

Thousands of wizards and witches died, until King Ron, Minister Hermione, Chief Warlock Ginny and Head Auror Shacklebolt met at Hogwarts as the muggle armies arrived.

Millions and billions of soldiers came, loaded with guns, bullets which tear through protego like it's butter. Squibs, all armed up front, who clearly explained magic.

Then came their biggest suprise, in the form of Harry Potter.

He led the front, battered and bruised, wand in hand. Kingsley was lying, bleeding out on the floor.

"Harry... why?"

How could they be so stupid?

These people were fools. 

"Because I was never a Dark Lord. Because you executed Neville and imprisoned Luna. Because you killed off giants, trolls, vampires and werewolves. Because you are so corrupt to make Ron a king. Because you always expected me to kill Voldemort or die trying. Because _ I am not your pwan, not any more!_" 

And before Kingsley could say anything, Harry let Fiendfyre fly from his wand. He laughed as Ginny, Hermione, Kingsley and all the remaining wizards and witches exept for three were burned in it. 

"Ron. Let Luna go." 

Luna lept towards him - Ron didn't have much choice with obeying him - and he saw that they had gouged her eyes out. The fury overcame him, and a green light flashed from the end of his wand, striking Ron full in the face. He bent over to pick up Ron's crown, and held it in the air. 

"Lower your guns. The deed is done!" Harry yelled, pulling Luna to his chest. 

A final bang, and a bullet shot through Luna and straight to Harry's heart. 

Nobody would ever have magic, ever again. 

Not since Harry wanted revenge.


End file.
